


Venerate

by Lydia_Bennet



Series: Слова, Слова, Слова [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Bennet/pseuds/Lydia_Bennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venerate<br/>Venerate:<br/>глагол<br/>относится с почтением, чтить, почитать <br/>из латыни</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venerate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Venerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107898) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 



Джон Уотсон, как никто, был в курсе красоты его партнера. Он не был красив в классическом смысле этого слова, но при определенных условиях, было сложно оторвать от него глаза. Бывали моменты, например на месте преступления, когда Джон был вынужден одергивать сам себя из-за того, что, засмотревшись на работающего Шерлока, забывал дышать.  
В сложных, затянувшихся делах, когда Шерлок надолго погружался в Чертоги Разума, все, что оставалось Джону, это пытаться подсунуть ему чашку чая с тостом и терпеливо ждать завершения расследования. Зато после, когда все отчеты были сданы, а они расплатившись за такси, врывались в свою квартиру, разгоряченный Шерлок набрасывался на своего блоггера, не особенно заботясь о том, что они находились где-то между дверью и диваном, не желая тратить время на дорогу до спальни.  
Некоторые люди почитают богов, игроков в футбол, сорта виски, но только не Джон.  
Джон Уотсон почитает пальцы долговязого детектива. Впервые, когда они коснулись его, Джон передавал Шерлоку свой телефон. Тогда все, о чем он мог думать, были эти пальцы и то, что они могли сделать. Вскоре после спасения жизни детектива, он получил ответ на свой вопрос. После того, как было съедено последнее печенье с предсказанием, а они вдвоем вернулись в квартиру:  
— Джон, — начал Шерлок.  
— Да?  
— Я, вероятно, ошибся сегодня вечером.  
— Да?  
— Я сказал, что, кхм, не заинтересован в тебе в интимном смысле…  
— Ага… И?  
— Я бы хотел кое-что все-таки исправить…  
Он подошел вплотную к Джону и, сняв с него свитер, проник пальцами под футболку, нежно лаская кожу и шрам под ней, который не видел никто, кроме медицинского персонала в госпитале.  
— Шер…  
— Пожалуйста, Джон! Позволь мне!  
Джон не смог ничего ответить, лишь кивнул в ответ, а Шерлок уже вел его в свою спальню, лишая Джона одежды с просто с невероятной скоростью. Полностью раздетый Джон оказался на кровати покрытой египетским хлопком.  
Все еще одетый Шерлок, сбросив лишь обувь и носки, оседлал изумленного Джона. Глаза Шерлока блестели почти неоновым светом, кудри цвета вороного крыла растрепались, но все, что видел Джон — пальцы. Длинные, красивые пальцы, которые смело играли с его сосками.  
— Чееееерт! Где… Как… Бооооже…  
— Думал, может пригодится для дела.  
— Но не понадобилось?  
— Нет.  
— Продолжай.  
Эти музыкальные пальцы, медленно дразнили, играли, дергали, приводя Джона в исступление, заставляя стонать имя их хозяина, как мантру. Когда Джон наконец открыл глаза, Шерлок был все еще полностью одет, сидя рядом с ним и увлеченно прослеживал пальцем шрам доктора.  
— Ты расскажешь мне о нем? Как это случилось?  
Джон лишь кивнул, начав свой рассказ. Шерлок не прерывал, только чертил все новые и новые узоры на теле Джона, возвращая его к жизни.


End file.
